


The world is not beautiful, therefore it is.

by randomdestielfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accountant Castiel (Supernatural), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Doctor Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr: deancas-sweetheart, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9691607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomdestielfangirl/pseuds/randomdestielfangirl
Summary: Cas tries (and fails) to have the perfect Valentine's day date with his boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the DeanCas Hey sweetheart challenge on tumblr. I had so much fun with this!
> 
> All my love and squishy hugs to Sam and Lexi, who are the best friends and beta readers a girl can have.

“So,” Rachel says abruptly into Cas’s ear on a dreary Monday morning, making him jump, “what is Dean planning for Valentine's day?”

“Jesus, Rachel!” Cas grumbles, turning away from his screen to glare at his best friend. “Is this really the best time?”

“Probably not, but I don’t have anything to do right now. So spill, what’s he planning?”

“I don’t know. Nothing. I can’t take the day off and Dean’s due back at the hospital that evening so we just agreed we’d celebrate later.”

“Why can’t you take the day off?”

“I have a meeting with Adler in the morning.”

“So take the afternoon off. Come  _ on _ , Cas. Don’t you want to do something to surprise Dean for a change?”

Cas opens his mouth to dismiss the suggestion, then thinks the better of it. Dean  _ was _ the romantic in their relationship — he was the one who planned most of the dates, picked out fantastic presents for special occasions, left little notes in Cas’s lunch at least twice a week, sent flowers to Cas’s workplace. Cas, by contrast, did not really shine in the spontaneous fun department.

“I suppose I  _ can _ take the afternoon off, maybe take him out to lunch…” he murmurs, turning to his computer. 

“Where?”

“Where what?” Cas says irritably, mulling over his calendar. 

“It’s three days away, Cas, every place will be booked full. Unless you want to take him to Taco Bell.”

“I… Maybe we could go on a picnic? I could arrange for a gourmet meal.”

Rachel stares at him. “That’s actually not a bad idea. You should cook. And make some Valentine’s Day chocolate - ”

“I’m not that confident - ”

“It’s the thought that counts. And how lucky for you, the forecast says it’s going to be sunny and nearly twenty degrees,” Rachel shows him her phone. “Where do you want to go anyway?”

“The KU field station, maybe?” Cas muses. “We can’t go anywhere too far, and Dean loves the place. It has a lovely view of town from the overlook.”

“There you go! Simple, easy to implement and romantic. You can watch the sunset and then maybe get down on one knee and finally give him that ring in your desk.”

Cas gawps at her.

“Rachel! That’s - How did you even get into - ”

“I didn’t,” she clarifies, looking bored. “The whole damn office knows, Cas. You keep fidgeting with it all the time and staring moonily at it - ”

“I do not!”

“Oh?” She arches a brow. “Hey, Alfie, come here a sec will you?”

“Rachel, what are you - ”

“Hey, Rachel, Castiel,” Alfie’s voice is soft and hesitant, and his arms are loaded with files. “I can’t stop, I need to get these photocopied and on Mr. Adler’s desk by two p.m and-”

“This won’t take too long, I just wanted to let you know Cas here is planning to propose on Valentine's Day.”

“Rachel!” Cas hisses, but no one pays any attention to him.

“Oh?” Alfie’s smile is shy as he turns to Cas. “That’s such a romantic thing to do. Is that why you were practicing your speech the other night?”

Rachel starts snorting inelegantly, breaking off with a squeak when Cas kicks her on the shin.

“Yes, Alfie,” Cas says wearily. “Well I don’t want to keep you from your photocopying any longer.”

“I hope he says yes,” Alfie says before scampering off.

“Don’t you dare say  _ anything _ ,” Cas snarls at Rachel after he’s gone.

Rachel gives him a look of faux innocence before dissolving into giggles.

Cas sighs.

The idea, however, sticks in his mind.

Dean’s certainly dropped enough hints in the past few months that at least indicated he was interested in marriage, so Cas knows his proposal will probably be accepted. The only thing that had held him back all these months was the fear of not making the proposal special enough. He knows Dean doesn’t particularly care, and would probably be overjoyed if Cas got down on his knees at their regular burger place, but Dean deserves more. And the ring had stayed, waiting in his desk.   

Dean is working a late shift when he gets home, so he makes himself a cup of tea and sits with his laptop and book, ready to research picnic ideas. 

Four hours and countless Pinterest pages later, he has a somewhat workable plan. 

He dispenses with the rose petals, dainty hor d'oeuvres, posh champagne and $400 vintage picnic baskets, choosing hearty and easy recipes that Dean won’t be able to inhale in less than a minute. 

Dean’s not due back for at least another six hours, so he decides to go grocery shopping and start on some of the cooking. He’ll need to hide the results at Rachel’s though, because Dean is a bloodhound when it comes to food. 

This would be the perfect opportunity to show Dean how much he cares, how special Dean is, how much Cas is anticipating their life together.

Cas smiles. It’s going to be just perfect. 

+

It is not perfect. 

He wakes up warm and comfortable, Dean’s arm thrown around his waist. For a moment, he is content to admire his gorgeous boyfriend, at the smattering of freckles over his cheeks, the perfect pink lips, the permanent circles around his eyes that demonstrate the strain of being an ER doctor. He leans in to kiss Dean lightly before lifting his head to check the time — and sits up with a gasp. The meeting with Mr. Adler starts in less than half an hour.

Coffee forgotten, he leaps into the shower. There’s no time to shave, so Cas lets his scruff be as he attempts to tame his hair. Five minutes later he’s out of the door, tie put on backward, his suit crumpled.

Mr. Adler stares openly at him as he bursts into the meeting room ten minutes late. 

“I’m sorry I’m late,” he gasps. 

“Clearly,” Mr. Adler sneers. “Take a seat, Castiel. Now going to the second point on the agenda…”

The meeting is an utter disaster as Cas is woefully underprepared for it, and by the end of it Mr. Adler is positively tutting at him. He grudgingly approves Cas’s request for the afternoon off however, and by the time Cas reaches home, after a quick stop at Rachel’s to pick up the food, he’s exhausted. 

“Cas?” Dean is still sleepy and nursing his (possible) second mug of coffee by the time Cas comes home. “Babe, are you all right?”

Cas opens his mouth to reply, but Dean’s already putting his cup down and approaching him, placing a hand on Cas’s forehead. Cas kisses the frown off his face. 

“I’m fine, Dean. Just had a rough day at work.”

Dean relaxes and pulls him into a deeper kiss, and Cas bites back a moan when it starts getting filthy. 

“Dean,” he says, pulling away, “not that I don’t want to, but now is not the time.”

“Why not?” Dean bites at Cas’s earlobe. 

“I have a surprise for you.”

“Mmmm, I’ll just bet you do…” 

“Please, Dean.”

That gets Dean’s attention. He backs off with some reluctance, but there’s a small smile on his face. 

“Do I need to wear a suit?”

“No,” Cas says, smiling back. He catches Dean around the waist and kisses him chastely. “Happy Valentine’s Day, my love.”

Dean beams back, his green eyes lighting up with surprise. Cas kisses him thoroughly for good measure before letting go. 

“I’ll be ready in ten,” Dean says dazedly, lifting a hand to his own lips.

“I can’t wait.”

The trail is as beautiful as ever, the weather almost warm for February. Cas begins to wish he had left the trench coat back in the car as they make their way to the overlook. Cas rambles on and on about his meeting, trying to stymie his overwhelming nervousness. He fidgets constantly with his pocket, fingering the little box inside, trying to draw strength from it. Dean, however, is unusually silent and thoughtful, and they’re almost at the top when Cas catches him wincing. 

“Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Dean’s grimace belies the statement. “I just- I kind of bruised my ankle in the hospital yesterday.”

“I’m so sorry,” Cas groans, wanting to kick himself, “I’m so sorry, it’s all my fault. I planned this stupid surprise and didn’t even ask if you were up for it - ”

“Hey, hey, Cas, come on- no, don’t do that. It’s fine. We’re almost there anyway, right? And I love this place, you know that. I’m fine, really. Maybe we could just walk a little slower?”

“Are you sure?” Cas frets. “We can go back if you want, right away, and - ”

“No,” Dean says firmly, lacing their fingers together. “Really, Cas, it’s nothing, not even a sprain. I’m fine. Come on.”

They walk a little slower, Cas shooting anxious glances throughout. The overlook is deserted when they get there, and all the agony is almost worth it for the look in Dean’s eyes, for the way he whistles appreciatively when Cas begins to unpack the food. 

“Is that- Cas, is that bacon potato salad?” 

“ Bacon  _ sriracha _ potato salad, ” Cas says, just a little smug. 

Dean groans appreciatively.

“ _ And, _ ” Cas preens, “ham and cheddar sandwiches, good old fashioned chilli, hot mulled cider, a cheese platter from the artisan place you  _ claim _ to hate-”

“And?” Dean says eagerly, ignoring the barb. 

“Pecan pie.”

Dean groans again. “And you made all this?”

“Yes,” Cas says, not able to keep the grin off his face, “I love you.”

“Oh, Cas,” Dean leans in to kiss him, his green eyes dewy and soft, “I love you too.”

Dean cheers up exponentially as they eat, becoming talkative and vibrant in the way only good food can make him. Cas tries to relax, his head on Dean’s shoulder as they take in the spectacular view of the town. He waits impatiently for Dean to finish, for the sun to start setting, for the moment he has been dreaming of all these months. 

“Ummm, babe? I think we’ll need to head back,” Dean says at the first, low rumble of thunder.  

“It wasn’t supposed to rain,” Cas says irritably, beginning to pack nonetheless. “The forecast said it was clear all day — and I left the umbrella in the car dammit-”

“It’s okay, Cas. We won’t melt.”

“But your ankle - ”

“Is fine.”

It begins to drizzle just as they’re done packing, Cas hurriedly zipping the backpack closed and grabbing Dean’s hand. 

“Walk carefully, we can’t have you slipping.”

“I’ll be fine,” Dean assures him. “It’s just a little rain.”

The words are barely out of his mouth when it begins to pour. They slip and slide a little as they make their way back slowly, Cas cursing the stupid weather app silently with every breath. They’re drenched and muddy by the time they reach the car, and Cas is beyond disappointed. 

“Hey,” Dean says softly, “don’t look like that, sweetheart. I mean it, this was the best surprise I’ve ever had in my life.”

He draws Cas close and kisses him gently, and Cas can feel the tears start to rise. It’s not fair. Dean is just so perfect, so incredibly sweet and he deserves so much more than this. So very much more. 

He drops to his knees and grabs Dean’s hands, uncaring of the squelchy mud. He's done waiting for the perfect moment, because it clearly does not exist. 

“Cas?” Dean’s voice is breathy and full of wonder. 

Cas reaches into his pocket and, to his horror, finds nothing but lint.

“Cas, are you really?”

“Ummm, no.” He risks a glance at Dean, who looks like he’s been slapped. “I mean I was going to,” he corrects, squeezing Dean’s fingers reassuringly, “but I appear to have misplaced the ring somewhere on our way back. I’m sorry, I screwed this up so badly, I’ll make it up to you - ”

Dean hauls him up and kisses him passionately, shoving Cas against the car with a loud thud. Cas catches on a little late, but they’re both breathless and smiling like loons when Dean breaks the kiss. 

“Yes, Cas.”

“Really?” Cas asks him.

“Yes, yes, a million times yes.”

“Oh, thank  _ god _ ,” Cas breathes, collapsing against Dean’s chest. 

“You’ll still need to go find that ring though. My acceptance is only conditional.” 

Cas laughs. “Of course, Dean.”


End file.
